Take Away The Pain
by Terra-Novea
Summary: Percy tries to commit suicide


A slightly slower version of Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides played in the background. Now I could see why Nico loved it. _Nico...ten months have passed since he committed suicide._ Why? We don't know. Never knew he was depressed. Ever since I came out as gay, he admitted to having a crush on me. Only problem. I was in love with Loki. I blamed, and still do, myself for Nico's death.

 _Heaven's gone, the battle's won_ The battle indeed. My mind and thoughts won. No one will miss me, no one

 _I had to say goodbye_ I didn't get the chance to. It was too quick

 _Lived and learned from every fable_ Got to learn more about the Greek's and meet them in real life, even some Norse

 _Written by your mind_ My mind has chosen my fate, death by hanging. My tango with Death has come to an end

And I wonder how to move on Simple, I'm not going to. I have nothing left, nothing holding me back

From all I had inside There's nothing inside me, nothing. Well, except guts...and bones. Mustn't forget blood

Place my cards upon the table Already done, the Fates had chosen my fate long before I was born

In blood I draw the line Started self-harming after his funeral. It's my fault he's dead, my fault

I've given up my pride Had no pride to begin with, only Annabeth, her half-siblings, and Athena did

 _Living a life of misery_ Full of misery indeed. Too much pain, too many deaths. Nico, Bianca, Jason, Iapetus, Zöe

Always there, just underneath The Pit, Tartarus and all those monsters. All wanting revenge

Haunting me, quietly alone I'm still suffering from those nightmares, this time there's no one

It's killing me, killing me It's like poison. Running through my veins. Pumped by my heart

Dead and gone, what's done is done Andy and Ashley make a really cute couple

You were all I had become I loved Annabeth yet she stabbed me in the back, it hurt

I'm letting go of what I once believed I had faith in the Gods, yet they let Nico suffer in silence, every one did except me

So goodbye agony It'll soon be over

I watch the stars and setting suns Iapetus never got to see them again

As the years are passing by Waited years and years for Iapetus to appear, until Nico told me he faded

I never knew that hope was fatal A monster that toyed with hope

Until I looked it in the eye Red, flaming eyes. Looking into the flame

And now I'm not sure I am able Trusted Hestia so much, she betrayed me like all the others

To reach the other side Two unlikely friends helped me get here, without them I would be dead long ago

Casting out the light The life in my eyes has been extinguished

 _Living a life of misery_

 _Always there, just underneath_

 _Haunting me, quietly alone_

 _It's killing me, killing me_

 _Dead and gone, what's done is done_

 _You were all I had become_

 _I'm letting go of what I once believed_

 _So goodbye agony_

 _Goodbye agony_

 _Not alone in forgiving_

 _The faithful and the blind_ I was so blind, should've seen Nico was depressed

 _Innocence is forsaken_

 _I leave 'em all behind_

 _And then I see even angels never die_

 _Living a life of misery_ Its time to end this

 _Always there, just underneath_ Standing from my bed, I put my camp half-blood shirt and blue jeans on

 _Haunting me, quietly alone_ Pained memories filled my head at the familiar sight of the clothes

 _It's killing me, killing me_

 _Dead and gone, what's done is done_ Grabbing my wooden chair from the desk, I placed it under a hook in the ceiling

 _You were all I had become_ Standing on the chair I reached over to my desk littered with paperwork waiting for me

 _I'm letting go of what I once believed_ Grabbing the noose, I tied the end to the hook

 _So goodbye agony_ Placing my head through the opening of the noose, I got ready

 _Goodbye agony_ Kicking the chair over, I hung there struggling not to move. Dear Gods it hurt so much

 _Goodbye agony_ Black spots began to appearing as someone tried to get in

The banging of a door being kicked open and muffled shouts of "Percy!" were the last things I heard before air was rushing into my lungs and I was on the ground, sitting in someone's lap with their arms wrapped around my waist. My head rested on a stranger's shoulder as hands ran up and down my back, one stopping to cup the back of my head. Whispers of "why Percy, why" in my ear. Black hair was all I could see. Black hair? None of the Avengers had black hair. The only person left it could be, was...Loki. Thought the god hated my guts. Always glaring at me with emerald green eyes, never smiling. "I thought you hated me? Wanted me gone?"

"I-I never hated you Percy, why would you think that?

"You-you were always glaring at me."

"You are as dense as the legends say. I don't hate you...I love you"

"What? You did?"

"Yes Perseus"

"I love you too and I'm sorry"

Bursting into tears, the broken demigod clung to the god as sobs wracked his thin and pale frame. Loki's hands soothing him in any way possible. The boy realising he wasn't alone and that the god and the Avengers were still there. As the pair sat there, another song came on. A beautiful song full of hope encouragement. Another by Black Veil Brides, Never Give In.

 _A reason, a victim_

 _A shining beacon in the sky_

 _You yearn for, what's missing_

 _The power hidden in the night_

 _An angel or demon_

 _The parts you play on lonesome nights_

 _The damage, inflicted_

 _The pain and lust they leave behind_

 _Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _We're soldiers, in season_

 _We can bring change before we die_

 _The tales of, their beatings_

 _To fear what lies beneath our eyes_

 _Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _When your life feels lost_

 _(Fight against the odds!)_

 _Never give in_

 _(Never back down!)_

 _Never give in (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never back down (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never give in (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Never back down (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _When your life feels lost_

 _(Fight against the odds!)_

 _Never give in_

 _(Never back down!)_

 _"Suicide doesn't take away the pain, it gives it to someone else."_

Suicide hotlines:

Samaritans: +44 116 123

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255

Link to all hotlines - static/hotlines

Remember, suicide is never the answer. If you are getting suicidal thoughts please reach out to someone or if you know someone who is, please reach out to them. You're not alone and neither are they. Don't suffer in silence.


End file.
